Tainted Love
by HPMJ
Summary: "What is your deepest desire Stefan.? The thing you crave the most, the thing you would die for, the thing that is right there at the bottom of your heart whispering to you.?" "Damon." Damon/Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the TVD characters. This is just an idea I got ages ago, but could never bring myself to actually write this, but finally, here we go. It's male/male, and incest. So if you do not like, then there's this red X in the corner. :) **

* * *

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart__._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1.**

Most of the day was taken up by the preparations for the Halloween party. It was Elena's idea. She insisted on spending her Halloween like any other teenager would. At a house party with two vampires, a witch and her history teacher, vampire hunter. The thought amused Stefan Salvatore to no end.

He had spent about 3 hours shopping for decorations, sweets, costumes, and whatever else was needed for the party with Elena. Stefan, of course, wasn't about as enthusiastic about it all, as Elena was. She was floating around, not walking. At least, that's what it seemed like.

At the end of the trip, they were still looking for Stefan's costume. Elena bought one for herself, but refused to show what it was, insisting that Stefan waits patiently until the were going through yet another shop filled with various costumes. There were vampires, zombies, pirates, pumpkins (**honestly**, what was so scary about pumpkins?) and even clowns.

_"I FOUND IT."_ Elena exclaimed happily, pride and joy clear in her voice. She skipped towards him, holding a costume in her hand. He seriously had NO IDEA what the costume was. It was not a vampire, not a zombie, not frankenstein... It was a simple black robe with some kind of a herb on it. It was red and golden, with a lion on it. _"What is this Elena.?"_ In her other hand she was holding some kind of a stick. _"Is that.. a wand.?"_

* * *

When they arrived at the boarding house, Damon refused to come out of his room under the excuse of not being ready just yet. Stefan was forced to go and get changed into his costume whilst Elena sat on his bed waiting. After 10 minutes, of looking at the ridiculous robe and the wand in his hand, he walked out of the toilet. _"How do I look.?"_ He asked, whilst Elena had a weird expression on her face. As if she was in pain.** No**, she was holding back the laughter.

_"You look great."_ She said after a while, when she seemed to have control over the sudden fit of laughter she was about to have. She grabbed a marker from her purse, walked up to him and drew something on his forehead before he could even begin to object. As she backed away, she took a good look at him and immediately burst out laughing.

After Elena's fit of giggles and laughter which lasted about **10 minutes**, Stefan was forced to go downstairs and start putting on the decorations in the living room, whilst Elena changed. She purchased a sexy, tight, red devil costume. She also had the horns which glowed in the dark, and altogether it looked great. She curled her hair that morning, so the horns really did look great. She put red lipgloss on her lips, checked herself in the morning once again, and satisfied walked out of the toilet and then Stefan's bedroom.

As she headed for the staircase she had a weird feeling she was being followed. She looked back, and frowned. No one was there and just as she turned back something - or rather SOMEONE - **PURRED** at her. _"Are you trying to seduce me with that costume.?"_ Came the aroggant voice of Damon Salvatore, who was dressed as a... Elena looked him up and down. He was wearing black denim jeans, black boots, black t-shirt, black cape, he had plastic fake fangs and fake - or at least she hoped it was - blood trailing down from his mouth. _"You're a vampire.?"_ She asked referring to the costume of course.

_"Your knowledge of things never ceases to amaze me, princess." _He shot her a grin, and was about to add something when they heard Stefan, who was now standing at the bottom of the stairs. _"Sorry to interrupt but we've got guests coming any second. We need to get this sorted. "_ Once Damon's eyes settled on Stefan, he burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Stefan looked Damon up and down and frowned. _"Is he a **vampire**.?"_ Elena nodded, before grabbing Damon's cape and dragging him downstairs, whilst he tried to calm himself down. _"Yeah, Damon, I'm Harry Potter, Wingardium Leviosa, Avada Kedavra, get over it."_ The younger brother was looking very serious as he said that, and that resulted in Damon having another fit. It was hard for Elena to stop herself from laughing but Stefan looked too cute.

Then there was the doorbell.

_"I'll get it."_ Muttered Stefan, and was off. Damon was dragged into the kitchen. _"You're helping me with the sweets and drinks. "_ The vampire moved to stand behind her, his hands on her hips, his lips dangerously close to her ear . _"Anything for you princess. By the way, that costume of yours... It has a weird affect on me."_ She could feel his hot breath on her skin, it was giving her goosebumps. And sure enough she could feel his erection. She couldn't help but roll her eyes. _"Damon, behave."_ She said, stepping away from him, and grabbing a packet of sweets.

* * *

Stefan opened the door, and there was Bonnie and Alaric. Bonnie, he noted, was dressed in a colourful dress that ended just below her knees. She also had wings attached to her back. He guessed she was a fairy or something along the lines of it. He had no idea how that was supposed to be scary but.. yeah. He then let his eyes rest on Alaric. He looked him up and down and grinned. _"Van Helsing.?"_ The guy beamed, he seemed pretty excited for once. _"I thought a vampire hunter would be kind of scary to you, and since it's Halloween..."_ He trailed off, still grinning. Stefan stepped aside then and let them in, before closing the door shut. _"Happy Halloween. Would you two mind giving me a hand in the living room with the decorations.?"_

_"Not at all, but first I'll put the food in the kitchen." _Ric said and only then did Stefan notice the sweets and bottles the guy was holding. He nodded to him, and let him go off, whilst him and Bonnie headed back to the living room and resumed putting on the decorations.

Bonnie kept staring at him and it was distracting him. After few minutes of that, he stopped what he was doing and looked at her._ "Bonnie, you're staring."_

_"Sorry, but...Are... Are you Harry Potter.?"_

_

* * *

_

Damon wasn't about to give up. As Elena was leaning over the counter to grab the bowl that was on the other side, he walked up from behind, and leaned over as well, just to help her get the bowl, whilst grinding against her. _"Damon..."_ He heard her say, although her voice was not as harsh as it should be if it was a threat. He smirked. Of course, she was attracted to him. Who wasn't.? He leaned down so that once again his lips were very close to her ear, before whispering. _"You like it, don't you.? Potter just doesn't do it that way does he.?"_

And that was when Alaric cleared his throat. He had been standing there for a while, but he was too .. shocked (?) to move, or to speak. Elena tried to move away from Damon instantly, but all she did was move against him even move. He was too damn strong. **_"DAMON."_** She said, her voice deadly this time. He obeyed, with a smirk still on his face. _"RIC.!"_ He greeted the man and leaned back against the wall._ "Or should I call you Van Helsing for the night.?"_

_

* * *

_

About 15 minutes later, all the decorations were up and the food was ready on the table. Everything was set. The lights were off, the only light coming from the fireplace and the candles that were situated around the living room. Elena had to admit, it a damn good piece of work. The shadows the decorations gave off were scary, but a good kind of scary. The kind of scary she wanted to feel on Halloween.

Alaric sat down beside Bonnie who was sitting beside Stefan. Damon came in with the bowl of popcorn and sat down beside Ric. Elena had no choice but sit in between the Salvatore brothers. She grabbed some popcorn from the bowl that Damon was holding, and then Stefan spoke. _"Let's start with scary stories."_ Of course, Damon had to butt in. _"Sorry to tell ya, little brother, but even the scariest story would be hilarious if it was told by Harry Potter. I'll let myself start."_

The older brother gave the popcorn bowl to Elena, and no one objected to his offer of starting. Everyone knew that the scariest story would come from Damon. He had all the attention on him before he even started speaking.

Then Damon began. He was whispering, and his eyes were narrowed. _"Every year in the fall, the family of a young guy Henry and he himself would visit his cousin Lauren, Uncle Bill, and Aunt Jenny. He loved his cousin Lauren; they were very close. Even though she was two years older, than him she was like a sister. " Bonnie and Elena shifted uncomfortably. They both moved closer to the males sitting beside them; Alaric and Stefan. "When they got there, the first thing he did was go to his cousin's room and put his bag on her bunk bed. But after some searching, he couldn't find Lauren anywhere._

_"She's in the back yard playing with Sammy," his aunt called out from the living room where his parents were getting settled. Sammy was Lauren's dog. He was a big golden retriever who always wore a red collar. When Henry got outside, him and Lauren hugged and went back inside, with Sammy following them through the door. They ate and played - all the fun stuff they usually did. "_ Stefan raised his eyebrow slightly.

_"Is it actually going to get scary.?"_ The look Damon gave him was a death glare. Stefan shut up immediately and his older brother continued.

_"When it got close to bedtime, they went and got a glass of water from the kitchen. They came back and put Sammy under the covers to sleep with them and turned out the lights. They weren't that sleepy, so they just talked and told ghost stories. They finally dozed off._

_At about midnight, Henry was shaken awake by Lauren because she heard something. It was like a dripping sound or water running. His cousin got out of bed and made Henry come with her to see what it was._

_They went outside to see the water running from the hose. She turned it off, muttering that she must have left it on earlier._

_They got back in her room and saw Sammy was still asleep, because the lump under the covers was right where they had left it. They both slipped in and let Sammy lick their fingers. Henry smiled and fell asleep._

_They both woke up around 2 a.m. to the sound of dripping water again. Only this time, it wasn't coming from outside - it sounded like it was dripping in the kitchen. Lauren was too scared to go by herself, so Henry went with her._

_The kitchen was pitch black. The sink was running just slightly, so they turned it off. The kids got the feeling that someone was watching them, so they ran to Lauren's room with the chills running down their spines. They hopped in the bed with Sammy, both a little scared, so they got the dog to lick their fingers because it tickled and comforted them. They dozed off again and stayed asleep for while this time._

_They woke up to the dripping sound again. Henry was freaking out, so he reached for Sammy, but he wasn't there. He shook Lauren awake. " Damon stopped and looked around at all the listeners. He still had their attention and the pause made them even more wary. The females were basically pressing themselves into the boys now. It made Damon smile evily. After a second, he continued. "They both went into the dark bathroom and turned on the light. They didn't scream, they just stood there in shock. Sammy had been killed, his body hanging from the shower._

_Henry slowly turned to look at the wall. In Sammy's blood, it was written, "PEOPLE LICK FINGERS TOO!" "_ He saw Elena and Bonnie shiver, whilst Stefan and Alaric had their mouths open. **Success**. He grabbed the bowl of popcorn and ate some. After a minute of silence Elena swallowed hard and spoke in a shaky voice. _"Maybe... we should take our minds off the scary stuff for a while.."_ She suggested and Bonnie nodded her head eagerly.

_"Let's play truth or dare."_ Was Alaric's suggestion and nobody objected.

* * *

Then there was the argument because nobody wanted to get up and get a bottle from the kitchen. Damon just couldn't be bothered but after a few minutes of that, he just got up and headed for the other room.

He walked in with a sigh and didn't even bother to turn on the light. After grabbing the empty bottle he was about to walk out, but instead got an idea. 'You're such a fuckin' dick, Damon.' He thought to himself, before screaming in sheer horror.

The reaction he received was the one he expected and wanted. Everyone came running into the kitchen in panic, wondering what was wrong. _"DAMON, ARE YOU OKAY?"_ He heard Stefan scream, but as they came in through the door, they saw Damon in the middle of having a fit of laughter.

_"Dick."_ Muttered Alaric, and he received frowns and almost everyone cursed at him. It was too funny though. _"You should have **seen** your faces!" _Was his excuse.

* * *

Once everyone got over the fact that Damon was dick, they were once again seated on the floor of the Salvatore's living room.

_"Bonnie, is there any way you could ... I don't know, cast a spell or something, so that we're sure that no one cheats..."_ Elena's eyes rested on Damon as she spoke the last words. He frowned slightly, before sending her a grin.

Bonnie nodded slightly. _"I need a red candle and thyme."_ As quick as a flash Stefan was back with a red candle and thyme. _"Thank you."_

The witch lit the candle and burned three thyme leaves, before whispering, her eyes focused on the flame. _"For those who want the truth revealed, Opened hearts and secrets unsealed, From now until it is now again ,After which the memory ends. Those who now are in this house,Will hear the truth from others' mouths.''_ She then opened her eyes, and the flame went out.

_"Let's say if someone, theoretically, lied, what would happen.?"_ Damon spoke, not in a whisper anymore. Everyone locked their eyes on Bonnie.

_"You'll suffer pain."_

_"Pain.?"_

_"Unimaginable pain. I wouldn't try it."_ Everyone nodded, even Damon seemed to be .. scared.? Well, he **did** know what the witch was capable of.

_"But.. how does it make you tell the truth.?"_

Bonnie sighed. _"When the question is asked, you see the answer in your head. It's like a neon light and you're like a moth. You're drawn to it. If the thing in the question is somewhere around you, you might try and reach for it, depends on the level of emotion you have towards it."_

_

* * *

_

The first person to spin the bottle was Elena, and the bottle stopped. It was Alaric. And of course, he chose Truth.

_"Does anyone here take your fancy.?"_ Asked Elena, a smirk on her face, as her eyes rested on Bonnie for a second then on Ric.

The guy blushed, and if it wasn't for the fact that it was barely visible in the dark, he would probably be even more embarrased. _"Yes."_ He said quietly after a moment. Whilst he said it, he was looking at Bonnie, and suddenly Elena remembered what her witch friend said about the spell. Elena pushed the bottle towards him, and leaned back against Stefan's chest.

Next up was Stefan. _"Dare."_ He said, trying to sound confident. Alaric thought for a minute, before smirking. _"Do the Damon Dance."_

Damon's eyebrow was raised as he looked at Alaric and then at Stefan. He had a dance.?

_"What IS the Damon Dance.?"_ Asked Stefan, who was clearly in distress. Alaric shrugged, before laughing. _"It's something sexual, I presume."_

The younger vampire sighed, and got up, before unbuttoning the shirt he had on under the robe, and trying to look sexy all the while. Damon burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter._ "I never thought I'd see Harry fucking Potter doing the Damon Dance in my living room."_

Elena shot him a death glare, and Stefan tried to focus on her and not on his brother. But it was so damn hard. After a minute of the humiliation, he sat down and procedeed to button up his shirt. Elena moved her fingers and started doing it for him though, which earned thema glare from Damon who grabbed the bottle. _"My turn."_

He spinned it and it stopped on him. _"Perfect. Dare. I dare myself to do a way better version of the Damon Dance."_

And he got up, and of course, all the eyes were on him. He got onto the table, looking very sexy and seductive. Nobody in their right mind would say that this was not sexy. Damon Salvatore surely knew how to be sexy. He could be any girl's Italian dancing dream.

He ended up lifting his shirt up, and of course, his eyes were on Elena. Provoking her. He was smirking all the while.

_"We get it, Damon. You could get a fortune by being a stripper."_ Stefan commented, sounding defeated.

His older brother jumped down from the table, patted Stefan's head and grinned. _"Glad we sorted that out."_

Bonnie grabbed the bottle then, and was spinning before Damon even sat down, but yet it pointed at him again. He picked Truth this time.

_"What was the one thing that saddened you the most.?"_

Elena was pretty sure that she saw Damon Salvatore blush right there and then, but she couldn't be sure. The emotion was gone from his face the second it appeared.

_"I was 7, my dog run away."_

She saw Stefan smirk, and mutter under his breath just loud enough for everyone to hear. _"Gregory, come back. Come back."_

Obviously he was mocking his older brother, and Damon didn't like it. _"Damon, no fighting. You promised. "_ She reminded him, because he looked as if he was going to pounce onto Stefan any minute.

Elena got the bottle, and this time it stopped on Stefan. She smiled. _"Truth."_ She already knew what she'd ask him. She always wondered. _"What is your deepest desire Stefan.? The thing you crave the most, the thing you would die for, the thing that is right there at the bottom of your heart whispering to you.?"_

_

* * *

_

_"What is your deepest desire Stefan.? The thing you crave the most, the thing you would die for, the thing that is right there at the bottom of your heart whispering to you.?"_

Right when she said that Stefan felt a weird tug in his heart. Butterflies filled his stomach, but it wasn't because of the woman that was asking him the question. He looked at Bonnie. **No**, it wasn't the witch either. Could it really be Ric.? He looked at the man and now he was sure it was not Alaric. But .. it had to be someone, or something, since he was being drawn to something or someone at that moment.

_"Stefan, hurry, we don't have the whole night."_ That was the **most** beautiful, low, husky, deep voice Stefan has ever heard. He turned his head and locked his eyes on the dark orbs that belonged to the one, **Damon Salvatore.** _"Damon."_

_

* * *

_

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart__._

_

* * *

_

Review please. :)

What do you think.?

The song in the chapter is Undisclosed Desires by The Muse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, you have no idea how annoyed with that chapter. Imagine, I was trying to get you a long chapter and everything, spend about 5 hours on it, and then upload it here, and it comes out I have only 1,486 words. I was speechless. Anywho, I made it longer, so you better fookin' enjoy it and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

_I could be wrong, I could be right._

_They put a hotwire to my head_

_'cuz of the things I did and said._

_They made these feelings go away,_

_but those feelings get in every way._

* * *

_"Damon."_ It was the most beautiful name he had ever heard, and it rolled off his tongue so easily. And now, his eyes were locked on those mesmerizing blue eyes the man owned. He wanted to get lost in them. He wanted them to be the first thing he sees in the morning, and the last before he falls asleep.

He was breathing hard, and something wet was trailing down his cheek, that didn't matter though. Nothing mattered anymore, except for one person and that scorching feeling in his heart.

Damon seemed to be giving out light. It was not from the outside, from the inside rather. It was blunt, but strong at the same thing, though it didn't make sense. Nothing made sense anymore.

He studied the man's face. The light stubble, the raven hair, the perfectly shaped nose, and then the lips, he had to lick his own.

Oh, how he wished to capture those lips in a kiss. In a kiss so passionate and rough that they'd both end up gasping for air. He wanted to part those lips, and taste him.

How he wished to feel his hands all over him, in his hair, on his chest, on his erection.

How he wished to trail his own hands down that muscular body, down to Damon's crotch. How he'd love to tangle his hands into Damon's hair, and pull at it, receiving a shameful sadistic pleasure from it all.

His head was spinning. Nothing else mattered, nothing. He had to touch him.

Only now did he notice how tight the shirt Damon wore was. It clung to his muscles, and the first two buttons were undone, giving Stefan a good view of the pale skin underneath the black fabric. Black was such a sexy colour, how did he not notice that before.? The exposed neck was like a magnet for Stefan's eyes. The veins were just barely visible. Thinking of all the blood passing through those veins made Stefan dizzy.

He had been biting his lip, without even noticing until it started bleeding. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

The only thing he could see was Damon. Everything was quiet and still, and the only thing that could be heard was Stefan's heart that was about to beat right out of his chest, and his heavy breathing.

All the barriers and walls were long gone. They have collapsed, and dissolved. All that remained was what was behind that wall. The thing - the PERSON - that Stefan had been longing for ever since. The person he's been denying every since such a thought crossed his mind. He never let it into his head in the first place, which resulted in it being locked away somewhere at the very back of his mind. It never ocurred to him that perhaps he wasn't so heartbroken over Katherine for years. It was Damon all along, he just denied it. Denied it with every ounce of him, every single piece of him.

Something inside him was pushing him forward now, urging him on. He HAD to touch him or he'd die. He has waited for so long.

He started towards Damon, who was now frowning, yet still managed to look ...

Stefan was lost for words. He tripped over something but pushed at it with his hands. Nothing could stop him now, nothing could get in between him and Damon, HE HAD TO GET TO HIM.

His hands and knees were shaking, making it almost impossible for him to keep his balance. He was so close now but something was blocking him, not letting him go any closer. Frustration was clear on his face.

But he was so close.. so close..

His trousers were way too tight, and he could feel something wet and sticky in his boxers. That didn't bother him at all though.

_"Damon.."_ He moaned, almost pleaded, as he held his hand out, trying to reach the man, trying to touch the fabric of his black shirt that clung to his body so perfectly. It was so hard to speak. His voice was hoarse. Damon was still sitting on the ground ready to withdraw or run away (or at least that's what it looked like) , and if Stefan didn't touch him he would die, he would burn and dissolve. Dissapear, or explode into million pieces.

He could feel Damon's aftershave now. That spicy scent of cinnamon, a slight hint of the earthy sandalwood and something else he could not put his finger on. He breathed in the musky scent with his eyes half closed. It made him dizzy. It made him feel so safe, and secure. As if nothing, absolutely nothing, in this world could cause him harm. He was so content he could have collapsed right there on the ground, and would gladly stay there forever if he could just breathe in that scent, but he _couldn't_... He had to get to Damon.

Then Damon's lips were moving, he was speaking, no shouting, at someone.

_"Take the spell off for Christ's sake!"_ This was a command, not a question, and Stefan once more, found himself incredibly aroused.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he could see Damon frowning, and Bonnie, Alaric and Elena staring at him incredulously. **_What has he done.?_**

He was kneeling down on the ground with his hand reaching towards Damon, and tears on his face.

_Noooo._

Stefan's mind was forced to replay the events of the last minute in his head and he went pale. His heart sunk, and there was a lump in his throat.

He tried to catch his breath, but it was close to being impossible.

_What..What did I just do.? _

Nobody dared to say a word. The silence was _excruciating_. Even Damon was lost for words.

_DAMON.? This has to be a joke.! He's ... He's not my deepest desire. This is some kind of a sick joke! He's not my desire. He's no desire at all.!  
_

His head was screaming at him and it was giving him a headache.

He looked up at Damon, and his eyes locked on his for a second. His older brother seemed to be in shock, just like he was.

Stefan's cheeks flushed bright red. He could have passed as traffic light. He wanted to run away, and hide somewhere. Someone had to SAY SOMETHING. DO SOMETHING. First he felt like throwing up and then he wished for the floor to open up and suck him in so he wouldn't have to look at any of his friends anymore. What were they thinking about him now?

_"Someone must have compelled him."_ That was Damon's voice. His face was an emotionless mask once again, and Stefan knew that he would be mocked about that incident forever even if he ACTUALLY WAS compelled. He probably was. Most obviously. Yes, he had to be compelled, otherwise he wouldn't have done such a thing. Never.

His heart refused to agree.

He saw nodding heads all around, and the next second Elena's arms were embracing him, wiping the tears away and kissing his cheek._ "I guess normal Halloween just isn't happening, huh.?"_

* * *

Stefan was left with Alaric and Bonnie in the living room, as Elena insisted that Damon comes to the kitchen with her to get something to eat. As if they didn't have enough food in the living room already.

_"What was that about Damon.?"_ She was frowning and her arms were folded. She was pissed off. Upset Elena was a dangerous Elena, noted Damon.

_"What was what.?" _He asked, a smirk tugging at his lips as he leaned back against the counter. Of course, he knew what she meant._ "Whatever you might think, I did not compell him. It seems I'm the one who makes Potter's wand go up. Get it.?"_ He nudged her in the ribs, lightly, and laughed.

And then she slapped him. He did not see that one coming, and his jaw hurt for few seconds. He brought his hand up and started rubbing it, whilst frowning. _"What the hell was that for.?"_

_"That was not funny, Damon. Whatever sick game you were trying to play at, it didn't amuse anyone."_

_"Maybe if you paid a little attention, you would have realized that I was just as suprised as you were. Don't give me that jealous girlfriend crap now. It's not like I'm gonna steal your Pothead boy from you."_ And then he would have been slapped again, if it wasn't for his great vampire reflexes. He caught her hand. He leaned in closer to her, before speaking through gritted teeth. He was getting pissed off as well, and pissed off Damon was not something you'd want to experience. _"I did not compell him."_ After that he withdrew, grabbed the six pack of beer that was lying on the kitchen counter and retreated back to the living room.

He really had no idea what the hell was happening. He was sure he didn't compell Stefan. He hadn't had a proper snack in weeks, we wouldn't even have the power to compell him to do THAT. It was certainly worrying, but then again it could have been an outsider that compelled him. But Damon didn't really believe that. He didn't know what to believe anymore.

* * *

After the rather interesting end of the game, Damon insisted they sing karaoke. Stefan really didn't know how they even had karaoke, but he guessed that it was probably stolen. He didn't need the details. He helped Alaric set up the bleedin' abomination whilst Damon disappeared into his room for '_necessary bits_' as he called it.

As it came out the '_necessary bits_' were a Michael Jackson army style jacket which replaced the cape, one white sparkly glove and an Elvis Presley wig.

Bonnie couldn't stop laughing when she saw him, which earned her the rest of the evening of death glares.

_"Right, here are the rules."_ Asked Stefan ( after about 20 minutes of fighting with the machine, the cables and the microphones, he was sweating ) holding the microphone in his hand. _"You sing, there is a list of songs prepared. They're put on a shuffle and whichever one you get you sing. You cannot back out or complain about your partner or the song. We'll start out with duets, and whoever gets more points stays, the looser has to wait for his round. Who wants to begin.?"_

All the hell broke loose when both Damon and Alaric shouted _"Me.!"_ at the same time. Then they glared at each other.

_"Perfect."_ Stefan announced before shoving a microphone into their hands.

_"I don't want ..." _Damon began but was cut off by Elena. _"No complaining or backing out, remember.?"_

_"It's not exactly my dream to sing with you either."_ Muttered Alaric, so only Damon could hear him. _"Let's get this over with."_ He spoke louder, and Stefan grabbed the remote and pressed shuffle. Whilst they did that Elena has gotten up to get a beer, she was back just in time to see what song they would be singing.

When the title of the song came onto the screen Damon's jaw dropped. _"Are you for real? I'm not singing that to him.!"_ Both Elena and Bonnie were clutching the pillows tightly, trying to muffle their laughter with them. _"No backing out."_ Elena reminded.

"Endless Love - Lionel Richie&Diana Ross." Disappeared from the screen and the music started. The lyrics soon appeared, and now it was hard, even for Stefan to hold back the laughter.

Damon started singing. He was looking at Stefan, then at Bonnie, Elena and Alaric. He was mentally shooting daggers at them. It was not a death glare he was giving them. It was psycho killer look he was giving them.

_"My love. There's only you in my life. The only thing that's right." _

Alaric was blushing, as he began singing his lines, however he quickly found a solution for that. Instead of focusing on the fact that he was singing that with Damon, he kept looking over at Bonnie. _"My first love. You're every breath that I take. You're every step I take." _

Then they sang together. _"And I, I want to share all my love with you. No one else will do." _Damon looked at Alaric, and the man returned the gaze. Even though it was one of the most romantic songs they were singing, the gaze held no love whatsoever. Quite the opposite, actually.

Sitting there on the sofa, right beside Elena, Stefan let his eyes lock on Damon for a while. He was a good singer, no denying, but why was it that he felt this weird tug at his heart whilst he listened to him singing a love song.?

_"And your eyes.."_ That was Alaric, then followed by Damon. _"Your eyes..." _

And together again. _"They tell me how much you care, oh yes. You will always be... My endless love."_ The whole scene was actually quite hilarious. Alaric looking super embarrasing clutching a microphone tightly, with Damon in an Elvis Presley wig, a Michael Jackson jacket and glove standing beside him, looking super grumpy, and unhappy.

_"Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one, Our lives had just begun." _They heard Damon laugh. _"Inaccurate. Mine began about 200 years ago."_

It was Alaric's line next, so the comment didn't interfere with his singing. "Forever."

And then they were singing together again. _"I'll hold you close in my arms."_ Stefan felt a shiver run down his spine, and as if to convince himself that it was his imagination playing tricks on him, he placed his arms around Elena. _"I can't resist your I, I'll be a fool for you. I'm sure, you know I don't mind."_

_"Oh you know I don't mind."_ Damon was looking quite pained to be singing such a song.

_"You mean the world to me. Oh, I know, I found in you my endless love."_

_"They're actually quite cute."_ Elena muttered to Bonnie, and Stefan shifted uncomfortably hearing the comment. Obviously, Damon heard it too, and was now facing Elena in stead of the TV. He seemed to know the lyrics off by heart. _"In love.. I'll be that fool for you. I'm sure, you know I don't mind. And yes, you'll be the only one. 'Cause no one can deny, this love I have inside. And I'll give it all to you... My love..."_ Damon's eyes flickered to Stefan for a split second, he smirked and locked his eyes on Elena again. _"My endless love."_

* * *

Stefan was so angry. Damon was clearly doing that on purpose, just to piss him off. What puzzled the younger vampire to no end was the fact that Elena liking the song being sang to her didn't bother him. However the fact that it was DAMON who sang it to her did. Immensely so.

_"I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." _He felt Damon's eyes on him as he left. He didn't use his vampire speed. Just slowly dragged his legs up the staircase and into his room, into his bathroom. He put his hands on either side of the sink, and leaned down, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

What was wrong with him?

He splashed his face with cold water and looked at himself in the mirror. Nothing changed. He was still himself. He still looked exactly the same. Well, except for the lightning on his head that Elena drew on, the one that Damon laughed at, but...

He sighed, feeling the hurt of being laughed at.

It didn't bother him, no scratch that. It shouldn't bother him at all in fact.

He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and hid his face in his hands. He couldn't stay up there for long. They would send someone up to check on him. He massaged his temples, and after sighing again, got up and walked back down into the living room where...

_"ELENA?"_

* * *

As soon as Stefan was out of sight, Damon let Alaric and Bonnie sing a song ( even though HE had more points, obviously ) and he sat down beside Elena and put his arm around her. _"Did you like the song.?" _There was three empty cans of beer standing on the table in front of her. Good, he had come across drunken Elena before, and drunk Elena equalled fun.

_"I never knew you were a good singer."_ She stated, and he smirked. _"You don't know many things about me, princess."_ Elena giggled. Thanks God Ric and Bonnie were too absorbed in looking at each other and singing "Paperweight - Joshua Radin", otherwise they would have been seriously worried about Elena and her mental state.

He heard the door of the bathroom open, and suddenly an idea jumped into his head. _"Did you know I'm a great kisser, for example.?"_ He raised his eyebrow suggestively, and all he received in response was another giggle and a 'no'. He took his chance then. _"Let me demostrate."_ He leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers, but before she could even respond to the kiss, there was Stefan on the stairs, and that voice of his. _"ELENA?"_ He sounded more shocked than angry.

Why was he so shocked anyways.? Obviously Damon was the better looking sibiling.

But the next thing he knew he was being pinned to the wall, by no other but his brother who was.. hissing and cursing at him. _"Can you not keep your hands to yourself for one evening.?"_

Elena ran up to them and was trying to get Stefan's hands off Damon's neck. She wasn't having any luck. _"Stefan, stop this.! It was my fault!"_

Damon saw the resignation in his eyes, and then he felt his grip lighten, and then it was gone. However, after that came something he didn't expect. He got slapped... by Elena. That would make it twice this evening. _"Don't you ever try that again!"_

* * *

Stefan was angry. But there was so many other emotions mixed, he couldn't even begin to describe them. The most worrying bit is the fact that he wasn't jealous of Damon, he was jealous of Elena.

That was wrong.

.Wrong. And could not be true. Never.

He threw himself down onto the sofa, and looked at Elena just in time to see her slap Damon. _"Don't you ever try that again!"_ He raised his eyebrow slightly, and found his eyes locked on the red cheek that belonged to Damon Salvatore.

* * *

They all ended up watching a horror movie about Halloween, because Damon claimed to be tired of the karaoke drama. Stefan was glad.

Of course, Elena was snuggling up to him, as was Bonnie to Alaric.

Damon was the lone wolf, sitting in the armchair, keeping his eyes locked on the TV all the time. He seemed to be quite distant, but when was he not.? His thoughts were definately not on the movie anyways.

All Stefan wanted was the party to end. He wanted to go to bed, and sleep. And preferably forget about the incident earlier on. About the whole night preferably.

No matter what he did, he could not focus on the movie. His mind kept going back to that... The way he felt.. It was just so REAL. Every single emotion was so clear, and ten times stronger than ever. Every single sensation... It was as if his senses has gone crazy.

He looked over at Damon, and just as he did, his older brother looked at him. He cursed at himself mentally, and teared his gaze away.

There was no way in flippin' hell that Damon was his deepest desire. He definitely was compelled. It was probably Damon that did it too.

He felt the anger surge up within him. The flames burning him from the inside. This was supposed to be a normal Halloween evening, but Damon just ruined it all. It took all of his will power not to jump onto his brother right there and then .

* * *

At about 7 AM, when the sun was peeking out at the from behind the horizon they decided to call it a night. Damon was sitting on the sofa, whilst Stefan walked the guests to the door.

_"That was great fun. Thanks guys."_ Elena stated, and kissed Stefan goodnight. Bonnie and Alaric seemed pretty happy about the whole thing too. Stefan was pretty sure that after tonight their relationship will change a bit and he was quite happy for them.

_"Yeah, it was a great night."_ That was a lie coming from the vampire. Ever since the game of spin the bottle, he could not get his mind off it. Or rather.. off his sexy vampire brother.

_"Goodnight, Stefan, DAMON!."_ Elena called out so the older vampire would hear her. She got silence in return, he was probably still watching TV, and eating the sweats. She sighed, and kissed Stefan again, before walking out after Ric and Bonnie.

As soon as Stefan shut the door, he narrowed his eyes. The next second he was on Damon, who was still seated in the armchair. He had his eyes on Damon's throat. _"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"_

_"Do what, little brother?"_ Damon snapped, frowning. Those blue eyes locking on Stefan's... He had to shake his head to focus.

He wasn't going to admit the fact that he compelled him, well, Stefan was going to force him to. _"Compell me.! Why did you do that? For your sick satisfaction?"_

The next thing he knew he was sent flying across the room. He hit the wall, and fell to the floor with a thump. Damon was standing over him the next second, fixing his shirt. _"I didn't compell you, little brother. I think you should thank me for saving the last shred of your dignity back there, although I did find it amusing having Harry Potter literally drool and get hard after merely looking at me."_

_

* * *

_

_I could be wrong, I could be right._

_They put a hotwire to my head_

_'cuz of the things I did and said._

_They made these feelings go away,_

_but those feelings get in every way.  
_

_

* * *

_

**That would be it my lovelies.:] **

**Press that button down there, and make my day. :) **

**Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I seriously neglected this story and that's exactly the opposite of what I wanted to do. :/ Anyhow, i've got a Christmas break and plan on writing up a few chapters so that I can just upload them with a week between them or so when I don't have time to write one up. Now onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

That morning Stefan could not fall asleep. No matter how much he tried to. He tossed and turned, turned his pillow onto the cold side, and even took his duvet off only to cover himself with it again a minute later.

It was strange the way his friends seemed to just accept the fact that he was compelled and didn't discuss it, or even mind it. It seemed extremely strange since the incident was the only thing on Stefan's mind as he lay in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. A frown appeared on his forehead.

Perhaps he shouldn't concentrate on that so much. Maybe he was just compelled, but how powerful would a vampire have to be to make all those feelings so REAL for him ?

No matter how much he tried to forget how he felt right then, he couldn't. His mind was desperately clutching onto that piece of real feeling. If only those feelings weren't directed at his brother! He shook his head, what was he thinking about now.? Did he really believe he LOVED Damon in a romantic way.? The worrying part was that he could not answer this question. He grimaced remembering the way he spoke Damon's name. Suddenly, he gripped onto the sheets tightly.

He could not stay in bed, not in this state. He almost jumped off the bed and rushed into the toilet.

He felt sick, really, really sick. Both mentally and physically.

He went up to his sink, and placed his hands on it, leaning down to wash his face with cold water. As soon as he looked up, he noticed his pale face in the mirror. It was the very same face he knew, those green eyes, brown hair, lips and nose.

Nothing changed, but why did he feel so different.?

The memories from yesterday once more hit him. Crying - FOR GOD'S SAKE, CRYING - because he could not get to Damon, basically worshipping his older brother and getting hard by merely looking him up and down. It just HAD to be Damon that compelled him. He said he didn't, but what was his word worth.?

He hated him and promised him a lifetime of misery, so in his eyes itwas just keeping his promise. His hand clenched into a fist, he aimed to hit the sink, but forgetting how strong he was, the various pieces of porcelain were now scattered around the bathroom and his hand which was cut, already healed. If he hadn't clenched his teeth he would have screamed with rage. He couldn't show Damon it affected him though.

Just then his mind decided to show him the image of Damon from yesterday, who seemed as equally suprised as the rest of the guests, but the anger that was boiling in Stefan pushed the image to the back of his mind.

He backed away until his bare back hit the cold wall, and he slid down, locking his eyes on the floor in front of him. The green orbs seemed distant, his mind was definitely not in the bathroom.

He smiled sadly, thinking about it all.

Him and Damon.. Him and his older brother, that was surely some sick joke.

He was being haunted by last night, and the horrible echo of the silence was making him uneasy and sick all over. He covered his ears with his hands and clenched his teeth again. His mind tried denying every single feeling he felt, it tried to deny how badly he wanted to touch him and how he wanted to be as close to him as possible, it tried to deny the fact that Damon seemed to be the most beautiful and perfectly imperfect person in the whole universe, and it tried to deny the fact that Stefan would be lost without him.

The tears that left wet trails on his cheeks, were as real as the cold marble floor he was sitting on. Everything was true.

Unbelievable and fucked up, but true.

* * *

Damon, unlike his brother, got 3 hours of peaceful sleep. He had to do something and that feeling of something being undone was nagging at him and that was probably why he woke up at 10 AM - too early.

He got up, and started getting dressed, half asleep practically, and for a second he briefly wondered whether Stefan was awake. And then he heard something breaking, like glass.. no, porcelain or something along the lines of it.

It seemed his little brother WAS awake after all and either really pissed off about something or really reckless. Those horemonal teenagers these days.

Today, he was wearing the same clothes minus the robe, and the shirt . He was wearing a navy blue, button-up shirt with the first two buttons undone of course. Once he was content with himself and fully awake, he left the Salvatore boarding house.

He didn't really care what Stefan was planning on doing, but he hoped he wasn't visiting his girlfriend any time soon.

As Damon came to find, Elena left her bedroom window open - very foolish of her.

He entered soundlessly, and closed the window behind him, before sitting down on the window sill.

As he looked around the room, he noted that nothing changed. He grabbed a teddy that was sitting down on the window sill beside him, before smirking that trademark smirk of his.

He looked up at Elena, then down at the teddy. He was hardly going to wait around for her to wake up. Who knows when she decided to leave the land of dreams, and Damon didn't have the whole day...

Actually, he did, he just didn't feel it to be very productive to be spending it with a sleeping Elena in her room. Somehow, it just didn't seem entertaining, and Damon was all about entertainment.

He threw the teddy at Elena, so that it landed on her head, before leaning back against the window, and waiting for her reaction.

Well, as it came out Elena was in deep sleep, because the teddy didn't even wake her up a little.

With a groan, he got up off the window sill and walked up to the bed, before leaning down until his lips were just inches away from Elena's ear. He brushed the strands of hair, behind her ear, before whispering, his breath hot on her skin. "Wake up, princess. " He then straightened up, and spoke, his voice louder this time. "It's time for you to rise and shine!"

Elena frowned, and opened one eye first. "Damon.?" She said, quietly. She was still half-asleep. He grinned. "Yes, dear.?"

"Go away." And with that she grabbed her pillow and covered her head with it. Damon rolled his eyes, before sitting down at the edge of the bed and folding his arms. "If you don't get up, I'm going to start singing... " He trailed off and frowned, thinking of Elena mentioning the music she hated. "..Cascada!"

"Jenna's home." Was Elena's reply, which was muffled by the pillow. She didn't seem to believe the fact that Damon would be ready to sing Cascada to her over and over again until she decided she had enough and wanted to get up.

Damon shrugged, and grinned before clearing his throat and mentally reminding himself of the Cascada song he heard on the radio the other day. "I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me... I still feel your touch in my dreams."

Elena groaned. "Damon, ugh.."

"Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive." As he hit the high note, he had to bite his lip, because he was close to laughing. " 'Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling and everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast? " Aaaaaaand he didn't get to finish the chorus, because he was pounced on. POUNCED ON.

He ended up laying on the bed, with Elena on top of him, in her pyjamas. A smirk tugged at his lips. "Good morning, princess."

Silence followed, Elena's lapis lazuli eyes were dangerously narrowed and locked on Damon's dark orbs. His hands were pinned to the bed, by her hands and even though he could free himself just as easily, he wasn't about to.

".." She hissed at him, before getting off of him. As she did so, he exhaled the air he didn't realize he was holding in.

Elena got back under the covers, and grabbed her teddy before looking down at Damon who was still lying on the bed. "So, what was so important that you decided to invade my bedroom and wake me up at..." She looked around the room, but realizing she had no clock there , she just trailed off. "It's 10 A.M. and I've come here to get justice. I believe I haven't been treated fairly yesterday."

"You poor thing." Elena replied sarcastically, whilst Damon scowled at her.

"I did not compel Stefan, Elena. Why would I do such a thing anyways.?" He frowned waiting to hear what kind of an excuse she could come up with.

"Just because you want to make his life miserable.?" She suggested with a raised eyebrow. The look on her face told him that she was convinced that yes, indeed Stefan must have been compelled.

"No, if I was planning to ruin the night because I wanted to make Stefan's life miserable I would have compelled you to hyperventilate over me, and since you didn't have your vervain necklace on yesterday, it would have been rather easy." He wasn't exactly nice anymore. If he wanted to put his point across, he had to make her see he was serious about this.

"So, you're telling me that Stefan's deepest desire is.. his older brother.?"

"It must be the hormones." Yes, he planned on being serious. And this was not exactly the most serious thing you could say during this conversation. Elena was getting angry, he could see.

"You hate him, you MUST have compelled him." She stated, her eyes that held no love whatsoever - quite the opposite, actually - were locked on his and they were daring, as if challenging him to question her theory.

His eyes narrowed, his forehead creased as he returned the gaze with more intensity. "Oh, does it hurt when someone you love loves his older brother more.?" The atmosphere between the two was so intense you could cut through it with a knife.

However, after Damon's rethorical question Elena seemed to withdraw. Her voice didn't hold as much power anymore. "He's lost."

"Like a sheep in Africa. That much I don't doubt."

"So, you're saying you didn't compel him.?"

He was getting really impatient. Really, he had to go through all this just for her to believe him. "No." He snapped, before getting up and heading for the window.

"Where are you going.?" She asked, leaning back against the head board. She looked so troubled and confused, all Damon wanted to do was change that state.

"Bonnie's come to see you."

And sure enough, there came the doorbell and a minute later, Jenna's calling. "Elena, Bonnie's here!" When Elena looked back at the place where Damon stood, he was already gone. She shivered from the cold that found it way through the window.

* * *

"Elena, you're worrying me. Do you honestly believe that Damon was telling the truth.?" Bonnie Bennett, the witch and a best friend of Elena, was sitting at the foot of her bed, looking .. what you could call concerned.

Meanwhile, Elena was still occupying the same spot she has been 10 minutes ago when Damon left. Her eyes were locked on the wall opposite to her, and she was clutching the teddy to her chest tightly.

"He seemed pretty adamant about it." Elena was so frustrating. She said it so calmly, one would have thought she didn't care about it at all. Bonnie frowned, and tried to catch Elena's eye.

"Elena! Look at me!" She demanded, and only after few seconds, did the girl rest her eyes on her. Bonnie clicked her fingers. "Snap out of it. Stefan is with you, and if he loved Damon, I think he had enough time to 'fess it up to him, don't you think.? "

"He must have been in denial..."

Bonnie gasped. "Are you LISTENING to yourself.? I can't believe we're having this conversation right now."

Elena frowned. She was getting angry at Bonnie, but finally she was showing some emotion on the matter. "Bonnie, you cast a spell, he couldn't lie, Damon swore to me that he didn't compel him. The answer is blatantly obvious. It's right there in front of my eyes." Now, she was clearly getting worked up about the issue and Bonnie did prefer that over the emotionless reactions.

"Well, maybe it wasn't Damon.? Or.. I don't know, maybe I cast the spell wrong.?"

"But Alaric answered the question honestly. Everything was fine with the spell..." Elena trailed off and looked down. The next time she spoke her voice was quieter and softer. "I don't want to loose him, Bonnie."

"Oh, you won't.." The witch reasurred before leaning forward and hugging her friend. Oh, how she wished to do something. She would move the world if she could.

* * *

After the little trip he took to Elena's house, he had gone hunting and was back only after the sun has set.

As he entered the Salvatore boarding house, he heard Stefan upstairs. An idea struck him like a lightning and he decided it was worth a try. At least it would answer his question.

He basically burst into Stefan's room 5 minutes later with his towel, shampoo and other necessary bits. His younger brother was sitting on the bed with a whole lot of books surrounding him. When he looked up, his eyes were red and puffy and Damon had to frown. He didn't ask though.

"My shower's broken, and I need hot water, so I am just going to make myself feel welcome and use your shower." Without any further ado, and waiting for Stefan's reply he walked into his bathroom and shut the door. He threw the towel onto the radiator, and placed the rest of things on the floor in the shower.

Only then did he notice all the porcelain bits that were shoved under the sink. He looked at the said piece of furniture and noticed a big bit of it gone. So that was what he heard this morning.

* * *

What game was Damon playing at.? His shower was broken.? As soon as he heard the water running in his bathroom, he marched into Damon's room and then into his bathroom before checking the shower.

It was perfectly fine.

Annoyed, he walked back to his room, before grabbing the books of his bed and putting them back onto the bookshelf.

He spent his whole day in his room, wallowing in self-pity only taking a break to go down to the living room to get a snack.

Sometime in the afternoon Elena had called and she seemed upset. "Where are you?" She asked, and Stefan wondered if it wasn't quite obvious. "At home, where else would I be.? Are you okay.?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Damon was over here, earlier on..." She trailed off, and all the blood was gone from Stefan's face that second. He didn't know where it went, but it certainly evaporated from him, leaving him unhumanly pale. What could Damon have told her.?

He hung up. He was such a coward, and has been cursing himself for hunging up for the rest of the day, and that's how he ended up on the bed with the books. He decided to take his mind off everything.

It didn't work.

When he put the last book back on the shelf, he realized that the water hasn't been running for few minutes now, and just as he was about to walk back towards his bed, the door opened and Damon walked out. Stefan inhaled the air sharply.

He was wearing nothing but the black towel around his waist. His hair was wet and messy, and the little droplets were slowly racing down his perfectly toned naked torso.

When Damon noticed him looking, he cocked his head to the side, making the water drops fall from the ends. "So tell me, little brother, because I've been curious.. Are you gay.? Being your older brother, I am rather concerned and would like to know what exactly is going on with my horemonal little bro..." He started to walk towards the bookshelf, just because he wanted to... well, walk past Stefan and get his journal.

As Damon passed him, he couldn't help but smell deepest infection of dark roses and some other earthly substance he couldn't fathom. "Does Elena not do it for you anymore.?"

Damon's eyes locked on Stefan's in that moment, and even though Stefan's boxers have been tight for quite a while now, only this tipped the scales over. He threw himself at his brother, pinning him to the wall. He caught him by suprise, and his brother seemed to have thought he was being attacked because he struggled against him.

But Stefan didn't want to attack him.

No.

He roughly pressed his lips to Damon's and pushed his body tightly against his elder brother's.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

* * *

**Right, that would be it for now.**

**The song in the chapter is Fix You - Coldplay, but I'd advise you to also listen to the Secondhand Serenade cover of this. It's amazing.**

**Anyways, review and make my Christmas.**

**Oh, and Happy Christmas by the way. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**FINALLY I get some time to sit down and write up another chapter of this story. I actually love it and missed it. Thank you guys for all the reviews. You're the best. :) Hope you enjoy this as much as I did. **

* * *

Chapter 4.

_As you leave please would you just close the door_

_Now that our love affair is over_

_You're exactly what I was looking for_

_Well go find a shoulder to cry upon_

_I just want to use your love tonight._

"He did WHAT?" Alaric screeched, making Damon sigh. They were both currently sitting at the bar in the Mystic Grill. It was dark outside, and the men few feet away from them were watching a match on the little TV screen that hung up on the wall. Their team seemed to be winning since there was no fights or mumbling, instead all the men were grinning, consuming more food and emptying more glasses as the minutes passed.

"You need to get your ears checked, friend."

"I heard you just fine, I just can't believe that..." The man blushed and trailed off making Damon smirk for a split second before finishing Ric's sentence. "...Stefan would pounce on his older, half-naked brother and start kissing him. Yeah, it's not something you experience everyday."

He lifted his glass of whiskey up to his lips and emptied it, looking at the little TV out of the corner of his eye.

"And what did you do.?"

Damon scowled at him. "What do you think I did.? Kissed him back.? I pushed him off, of course.!" Alaric nodded, obviously still trying to make sense of it and embarrased to discuss the topic any further. Damon had had enough of conversations and thoughts about Stefan's current mental state therefore decided to change the subject.

"Any news in the Saltzman land.? Found any new motives for killing me.? Or perhaps a new method of destroying an evil creature like me.?"

In all honesty, the past few days were the most energy-draining, confusing days Damon has ever had in his long life. How do you come to terms with the fact that your younger brother is gay AND in love with you, when he's supposed to be in love with the woman you love.?

He should be happy now. Stefan won't want to be with Elena if he doesn't love her, which means Damon could easily try and show her that all along he was the right brother, then why wasn't he over at Elena's right now.? Why wasn't he happy.?

Memories from a hundred years ago swam up to the surface of his mind, and as soon as they did, he wished he hadn't questioned Stefan's feelings, for now it seemed he was receiving his answers.

***FLASHBACK***

The Veritas Estate seemed unusualy quiet. Father was out on a meeting with the council and would be for another few hours and Stefan was out on a date. It came to Damon as a suprise when his brother asked him for advice on how to charm women, but didn't decline to help. He was happy that finally, instead of constantly being daddy's obedient boy, Stefan decided to do something with his life.

Damon was currently sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard and trying to read a book his Father tried to convince him was something HE HAD TO read. He still wasn't sure why Father thought that way though, even though he was only on page three. It was boring. What else would you expect from 'The history of Mystic Falls' .?

The only light in the room was the sunlight that came through the window, the red curtains were drawn aside. From his bed, Damon could see the garden and the porch swing. All this seemed to be way more interesting than the book he was currently holding, even though he has seen the garden plenty of times.

He was very grateful when a knock came upon the door. He threw the book aside to the floor, before folding his arms over his chest. "Come in." He stated, even though he was shirtless, with only trousers on. It could only be three or four people knocking really. Father, their maid, Stefan or the stable boy, so he wasn't at all bothered about them seeing him shirtless.

Stefan peeked out from behind the door, his hair ruffled. Damon raised his eyebrow slightly, before tilting his head to the side, curiousity taking over him. Stefan's date supposedly began about an hour ago, so why was he back so early.?

His younger brother stepped into his room, giving Damon a better view of him. His cheeks were flushed red, his shirt unbuttoned halfway down and out of his trousers, and the expression on his face was the one of embarrasment.

"What happened.?" Damon had a few possible scenarios in his head, and could not decide which one was the most believable one.

Stefan started turning even more red than he already was. If it wasn't for the fact that Damon was worried that his younger brother could have been robbed or attacked he would laugh at Stefan's face.

The boy didn't seem eager to answer, so Damon tried again. "How did your date go.?"

"irunaway." Stefan mumbled quickly and incomprehesibly.

Damon frowned. "What.?" Stefan was going redder by the minute, and Damon was starting to worry about Stefan's mentality.

"I run away." The younger brother looked down at his shoes, totally embarrased. Damon, however, was still confused.

"Why.? Didn't you like her.?" He remembered Stefan gushing about his crush right after dinner the other day and how he asked her out, and how he was going to show her that he was the best guy she could get.

Stefan exhaled the breath he had been holding, before walking up to Damon's bed and sitting at the end of it. His eyes still avoiding Damon's. "She tried to..."

"OOOOOOOH." Damon cut him off, saving Stefan the embarrasment of saying it out loud, as the realization washed over him. Why didn't he think of that.?

"It didn't feel right.?" Damon asked, again many reasons as to why he had ran away from sex appeared at the forefront of his mind.

"ididntknowwhattodo." Stefan started mumbling again, which caused Damon to sigh dramatically.

"If you insist on continuing this mumbling, I will throw you out the door."

Stefan looked up at him for a split second, and started playing with his hands as he obviously mentally prepered himself for the art of normal comprehensive speech. "I didn't know what to do."

And after that, Damon no longer knew what to say. The colour of Stefan's face could indicate a danger of fire, and just like that Damon knew there was something on his mind.

"Spit it out." He ordered, his voice not harsh but he knew Stefan would obey him. His younger brother seemed to be fighting a war with himself. Damon's been suprised way too many times today, and right now he did not know what to expect. Stefan's next words caught him off guard. They were the last words he expected to hear, and Stefan barely managed to choke them out. "I . wondered . if . you . could . show . me . the . ropes."

***END OF FLASHBACK***

He probably shouldn't have said yes back then.

"Damon.? Hello, Damon.?" Suddenly, Alaric's hand was moving in front of his eyes. He snapped out of his thoughts, and let his eyes rest upon the man. "Sorry, what were you saying.?"

"Uh, that I've got to go. I have some essays to correct for tomorrow, so I'll see you around..." The man got up, leaving some notes on the counter to pay for his drinks before leaving. Ric was uncomfortable with the whole situation and that was no suprise. He got embarrased at the smallest mention of sex or anything along the lines of it.

Damon had nothing else left to do, but to get drunk.

* * *

About three bottles of whiskey later, Damon decided it would be an amazing idea to go to Elena's and make her realize that she wasn't fooling anyone but herself, what with denying her feelings for the older brother.

He paid for his drinks, put on his black leather jacket and was out the door.

As he walked outside, the light wind hit his face and a smirk rose up onto his lips as he headed for Elena's.

He had no idea what time it was, but judging from the position of the moon, it was probably around 11 p.m.

The light in Elena's room was on but the window was closed. "Smart girl." Damon mused to himself, before picking up a few peebles and throwing them against her window, controlling his strenght. He didn't want to break her window.

What seemed like eternity later, Elena walked up to the window and upon seeing him, she opened it. "Damon.? What are you doing here.?"

"Step aside, I'm coming up." He informed and as soon as Elena moved aside, he was up in her room, closing the window after him. She was in her pyjamas, and he had to admit they were rather sexy. She frowned as she noticed him staring. "Why are you here Damon.?" Of course, she needed to know.

"I just thought it was about time you admit your feelings both to yourself and me." He stated, as he sat himself down at the edge of her bed.

Elena frowned and placed the comb she had been holding down on her desk. "You're drunk."

Frustration rose up in Damon's stomach as he got up off the bed and started walking towards Elena. "No more excuses, stop fighting it." The girl backed up until she met the desk behind her. She didn't look scared, more... like she didn't know what to expect from him. "You know you feel something for me." He grabbed her wrists, and brought them up to his chest, trying to lock his eyes on hers.

"Damon, stop it.!" She struggled against him, trying to free her wrists. "LET GO OF ME."

Damon didn't seem to hear her. "How can you live a lie.? Your boyfriend doesn't love you.! I'm the right brother.!" With each word, he brought his face closer to Elena's, but as soon as he finished speaking her hand made contact with his cheek. He let go of her, as he was caught off guard, and brought his hand up to his - now red - cheek.

"Don't you dare come in here in this state ever again.! It was never you, it never will be you.! I only love STEFAN.! It will ALWAYS be Stefan.!" Elena snapped at him, her eyes just as cold as her tone of voice. "Now, go." The last sentence was an order, her voice held power but no longer her intension was stabbing him right in the heart.

"You'll regret this..." He muttered turning away from her and heading from the window. Defeated and hungry for revenge.

On who.?

Everyone.

* * *

'I only love Stefan, it will always be Stefan.!' Elena's words echoed in Damon's mind over and over again, haunting him and driving him straight into insanity. He wasn't even angry at that point. He was angry back at her house, now stepping into the Salvatore household, what he felt was beyond rage.

The way back home was a blur in his memory. He walked blindly towards the boarding house, everything in his vision seemed to be covered in a red fog of anger. Some drunk men were walking back home - from the Mystic Grill probably. They crossed his path. He killed all four of them and drained their bodies off their last drop of blood.

He wasn't going to be second best anymore. He was never going to be the second best again.

Damon slammed the door shut with all his might, sending it flying off its hinges. The sound must have alarmed Stefan, who was occupying his room, because the next second the floorboards started creaking as someone ran along them.

The rage was boiling in him, eating him from the inside. Katherine betraying him, and faking her death, Stefan betraying him and telling their Father about Katherine's secret, Stefan forcing him to complete the transformation, and now Elena denying her feelings for him.

Nothing could calm him down now. He did the 'nice guy' act for long enough and now he was fed up.

He'll show them all. Katherine, Elena, Stefan. There will come a day when Elena will regret saying those words, but now...

"Damon.? What, are you trying to knock the whole house down.?" Stefan asked accusingly as he walked into the corridor, shirtless. The only piece of clothing he had on were the gray tracksuit bottoms and boxers as Damon presumed.

A smirk tugged at the older vampires lips as he started moving towards Stefan. He'll show Elena how Stefan totally returned her feelings... or not.

"What are you doing.?" Stefan asked, his expression worried. After their last encounter Damon would have expected him to lock himself in his room and never come out again, but this was convenient for his plan.

He grabbed Stefan's shoulder, digging his nails into his collar bone before roughly pressing his lips to his younger brothers and pushing him against the wall fiercely.

Stefan struggled against him, and when Damon pulled away for a second he spoke, venom filling his words. "You wanted me to kiss you? I will."

Fear was clear in Stefan's green orbs. He didn't know what came over Damon, and certainly did not know what to expect from him. He didn't have any time to respond because the next second Damon's lips crashed against his again.

Fighting him was going to be pointless, Stefan knew, yet he wasn't going to stop until he had strenght left in his body. The events of last night replaying in his head. How he kissed Damon, and how he was pushed away, feeling confused, lost and alone. Now, he didn't know what came over Damon but it could not end well.

Then he felt the older vampires hand guiding his own towards Damon's manhood. With all his might, he tried withdrawing his hand but didn't even manage to move it an inch until it landed on the fabric of Damon's denim jeans.

He started grinding against Stefan's hand. Once Damon's lips left Stefan's, he replaced them with his free hand in case Stefan decided it was a good idea to scream. A moan escaped his lips, and Stefan couldn't believe how much that sound turned him on. Of course, nothing could go amiss when Damon was there. Straight away, he noticed - or rather felt - Stefan's erection against his hip and that caused a smirk to rise up onto his lips.

"I knew you'd surrender eventually." He whispered into Stefan's ear, as his hand guided Stefan's into his jeans and then boxers.

Stefan's eagerness suprised him. He didn't even need to hold his hand in place anymore. His younger brother wrapped his hand around his member and started stroking it slowly.

Damon took away his hand from Stefan's mouth and instead placed it on the bump on Stefan's tracksuit bottoms which earned him a mumble of satisfaction coming from his younger brother's lips.

He was hard, his penis throbbing. He moved his hands to Stefan's hips and turned him around quickly and fiercely. Stefan placed his hands on the wall in front of him in the last second, preventing himself from hitting the wall, his breathing uneven. He was hot all over, every single touch was like a burning iron touching his skin and when Damon run a finger down the length of his spine he was sure he would turn into ashes at any given moment. Once Damon's finger reached the waistband of Stefan's trousers with a help of his other hand he ripped them off, along with the boxers.

The wind that entered the house through the gap where the front door was supposed to be hit Stefan's body waist down and he shivered. Not from the cold, from the pleasure.

"You want this, don't you.? You want me inside of you." Damon drawled in a perfect Italian accent, making Stefan's erection painfully throb. "Say it, Stefan. Say you want me inside of you." Even without looking, Stefan could tell Damon was smirking.

Why shouldn't he be.? He had control over him.

Stefan was the one completely naked, whilst Damon hasn't even taken off one piece of clothing. It was definitely wrong for Stefan to be turned on by this. He needed this though.

He needed Damon's touch, he needed to feel Damon's skin against his, he needed to feel his hot breath and he wanted to listen to that voice telling him what he's going to do with him.

"I want you... inside of me." He moaned, his hands turning into fists, as he tried to calm his breath. If he had a heart it would no wonder be doing flips right now, and beating at a ridiculous speed. The feeling brought back a memory, which was now presenting itself to Stefan. His first time having sex. After he had asked Damon to show him the ropes. He smiled hearing Damon's voice right beside his ear, his breath tickling Stefan's neck.

"I'll fuck you senseless, brother."

When Damon promised something, he kept his promise and Stefan hoped that today he was going to live up to his promise. He didn't have much time to think about anything though, because the next thing he knew Damon was thrusting into him and he wasn't being soft at all. The pain shot up his spine, it seemed to sear its way up and down his body. He screamed, then felt a hand over his mouth and he could scream no more. Tears appeared at the corners of his eyes, so he closed them shut and begged in his mind for this horrible pain to stop.

As minutes ticked by, it did subside. Stefan's tactic was to focus on other things, like Damon's hand on his hips, or his breath on his back. Gradually, instead of the pain he could feel the pleasure building up. The hand was removed from his lips, and he started moaning Damon's name.

It motivated Damon. If Damon was being rough so far, Stefan did not know a word that would describe how rough Damon began to be with a little motivation. He picked up his speed, and made sure to go in all the way.

Stefan couldn't feel anything else anymore. Not the pain, not even Damon's hands on his body. He couldn't see, everything was behind a fog. Every single muscle in his body was screaming at him, pleasure filling his veins. He knew he was close to cumming, his breath becoming ragged.

He shut his eyes tightly and relaxed his muscles. Until now, he hadn't realized how tense he was, but he didn't even have time or the mental space to think about that.

.Damon.

It was all he thought about, and about how uneven his brother's breath had become.

Damon leaned in suddenly. He was seconds away from cumming himself, there was just one more thing he wanted to do.

His fangs elongated, his eyes turning red.

Another moment...

And then he bit into Stefan's neck, making his younger brother cum.

The liquid flowing freely down his throat, as he wallowed in his satisfaction.

No longer the second best.

_As you leave please would you just close the door_

_Now that our love affair is over_

_You're exactly what I was looking for_

_Well go find a shoulder to cry upon_

_I just want to use your love tonight._

* * *

Uff, intense chapter. Finally done. God, it took me ages.

Anyways, enjoy. :)

Reviews, anyone? Thought.?


	5. Chapter 5

**I have been gone for so long. Dear lord, forgive me. But I have planned out the story for a few months ahead, so the chapters should be easier to write up. Also I decided to try doing the story from some of the character's point of view, so a little feedback would be amazing on that. Let me know whether you prefer it the way it was before or from a certain character's point of view. Another thing. HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES EPISODE from a few weeks back? And like the last scene of it in which Elena says that Damon will be the one to save Stefan? DEAD.**

(SPOV – STEFAN'S POINT OF VIEW,

DPOV – DAMON'S POINT OF VIEW)

* * *

_Cold Light_

_Hot Night_

_Be my heater, Be my lover_

_And we could do it to each other_

_Cold Light_

_Hot Night_

_Be my heater, Be my lover_

_And we could do it to each other_

_Go Go Go_

**SPOV.**

Only a week had gone by but quite a few things changed… or went back to normal rather. I was avoiding Damon, which worked out perfectly because as it came out my older brother wasn't too keen on the idea of stalking me around.

I had talked to Elena and apologized for hanging up on her. Strangely enough she wasn't asking for explanations, she just let it go. I was going to ask about it, but I figured that maybe she just didn't want to talk about the 'Halloween incident' and I was more than content with that.

From what Elena had told me, Ric and Bonnie were unofficially dating. I was happy for them, having seen the secret looks they shared now and then.

I was trying my best to occupy myself with things. Seeing Elena, sorting out my library, catching up with the news just to take my mind off what happened exactly 5 days ago.

And what was it exactly that happened 5 days ago? Something I definitely was very confused about, something I was avoiding thinking about. I could remember sitting in my room, reading The History of Mystic Falls, nearly falling asleep. The next thing I knew someone burst in through the door. Oblivious, I ran down the stairs and there was Damon. I could see he was pissed but I had no idea what I was in for. That was as far as I was letting myself reminisce.

I was angry at Damon for doing what he did. In fact, the next day I was furious but too embarrassed to confront him about it, because I didn't put up a big fight about it at all. Actually I gave into the whole thing pretty easily. I was irritated at myself for that, for giving him that power over me, ESPECIALLY when he was drunk. What the HELL was he thinking anyway?

Perhaps the reason he was avoiding me was just that. He knew I was angry and he thought I would have the guts to do something about it. Or maybe he just didn't want to waste his time on me.

I was out of control. Completely lost and both my mind and feelings were all over the place.

I loved Elena. Sure enough, I did. That scorching feeling couldn't just disappear but there was something else in there too. Something I had absolutely no control over. Something I couldn't just shake off and that part of me was really ruining everything.

Damon seemed busy with his affairs, sleeping around (something I find myself getting annoyed at very easily), flirting with Elena, making everyone around him miserable, and the usual.

That whole mess gave me some time to actually think about what he was doing and what his motives were. Of course, right after Halloween I was too busy with hating the situation to stop and think about it clearly.

Mind you, I didn't figure out a whole lot.

Or anything new, for that matter.

Damon seemed to be a dick just... for the sake of being a dick. It seemed to be as simple as that. It never really occurred to me - okay, maybe once or twice – that he might have different reason for acting the way he did.

The only person that had managed to change him – even if just a little – was Elena. I was jealous about that, in a way. Even way before Halloween, my older brother cared about someone enough to change his ways and avoid losing them. That was a huge step for him. A step he didn't care enough to take with me.

The school really was a great way to get my mind off things, and to see Elena more, and on the fresh Wednesday morning I found myself actually looking forward to sitting in the classrooms again.

I stood in front of the mirror in the morning. The broken sink reminding me of the state I was in not many days ago. Tilting my head to the side, I observed my neck. There were no scars on it, but I knew the exact place Damon bit me. The thought alone made a shiver ran down my spine.

I didn't see Damon in the morning. I was trying to avoid him just as much as he seemed to be avoiding me.

The first two classes I could spend sitting next to Elena, without worrying about anything other than the math's questions that were being put up on the board. Elena did a good job at distracting me just as well. How could I ever consider not loving her anymore? Even now, looking at that breathtaking smile of hers it made me feel guilty to have let such a thought ever slip into my mind.

"Did you hear today's History class was cancelled?" She was leaning in towards me, whispering and I couldn't help but smile. History class was the least of my concerns.

* * *

**DPOV.**

I was a dick. So what? Everyone knew that already, so why try changing? It would only confuse them. The whole plan with proving to me (and everyone else) that Stefan loved me more than Elena worked a bit too well. The little brother barely put up a fight. In fact, I was pretty convinced he ended up enjoying himself. It didn't surprise me. I WAS incredibly good in bed, even if the bed ended up being a wall with Stefan shoved against it.

I avoided him for the following week. Calm before the storm. I had a plan.

And that was exactly why, on a Wednesday morning, I was walking through the corridors of Mystic Falls High School. See I was planning on tormenting Stefan.

Just like I had expected him to, he went crawling back to Elena and that would not do. He would not admit to his feelings openly. Not until I was through with him anyway.

"DAMON. What are you doing here?" I heard the one, Alaric Saltzman as he appeared right by my side, his hand grabbing my arm. I frowned at him.

"I have perfectly legitimate reasons, Mr. Saltzman."

"I need to talk to you."

"No, wrong. I'm NOT the new councilor." I sent a mocking smirk his way, he was scowling. I loved winding him up.

"The other night I … mentioned what happened on Halloween to… ", He coughed awkwardly, it was my turn to scowl at him. I could be very impatient. "..Bonnie and she had no idea what I meant."

"Oh, about that. I knew I forgot to compel one of you. " I tapped my temple, before abruptly freeing my arm from his grip. "By the way, it's great to know you talk about this behind my back." I glared at him, but he didn't back down, he glared right back. I liked him for that.

Compelling all of them was one of the things I had occupied myself with over the course of the past few days. It was relatively easy considering the fact none of them would be having vervain in their blood or on them. Why? Well, there weren't many – or any – other vampires roaming the town and people with vervain only complicated my plans. So, I burned all the supplies of vervain the town had – it was a really long story, and it took a good few days of planning. It caused silent panic amongst the council but as far as I was concerned it died down.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Why?"

"Because it makes you look like a retarded grizzly bear?" He was having a hard time catching up with me now. Grabbing my arm again, he tried to stop me. And I let him.

"No. Why would you make us forget about it? Don't tell me you don't want to make Stefan's life miserable anymore. Sudden change of heart?"

I huffed, and rolled my eyes. "It's all part of a bigger plan." I began walking again. I might as well have a nice little chat with the chap before I compel him to forget.

"What bigger plan? Why are you here Damon?"

"One question at a time."

"Why are you here?" He was openly glaring at me. If looks could kill I had no doubt that I would drop dead to the ground at that particular moment. As much as I liked hanging out with Alaric, he could be a terrible buzz kill. Come think of it, most people I hung around with were like that. Saint Stefan, Holy Elena and now Sacred Alaric. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"For Sex Ed, obviously. Who did you think was taking over your class and giving kids 'the talk'?"

The dumb look that replaced the glares was absolutely priceless. "I plan on reminding Stefan of his 'first time'."

Alaric had stopped walking and was a few paces behind when I reached his empty classroom. "Why? Was it important?" Ah, curiosity killed the cat. What harm would it do to tell him if he would forget it anyway? It will be fun seeing his reaction.

Once in the classroom, I scrunched my nose at the smell of chalk and stale wood. The door closed after Ric, I sat down on his desk and folded my arms. "So curious about Stefan's first time in the bed sheets. Careful, I'll get jealous."

"Why would you get jealous?"

"I was his first, of course." I flashed my 100 kilowatt smile at him and then the bell rang. It was time for my fun to begin. Pushing myself away from the desk, I closed the distance between us and dropped my hands onto his shoulders, my head tilting towards him. "You will forget about this conversation AND about what Stefan said and did on Halloween concerning me. Until I say so, you had absolutely no idea about this. Now, shoo."

Obediently Alaric turned on his heel and walked out of the class and I turned to welcome the very first students who entered the class.

* * *

**SPOV.**

I couldn't remember the last time it felt that weird to walk hand in hand with Elena, but I shrugged the feeling off. We were heading towards Ric's classroom. Supposedly our History class was cancelled and the word was we were meant to have Sex Education instead, but no one knew who it was with.

Bonnie was tagging along beside us. On our way through the corridors Ric passed us and I smiled at the look the pair exchanged. "Aw, Bonnie. I was skeptical. You know what with him being a teacher and you… his student." Elena remarked, smiling at the witch.

Bonnie raised her eyebrow at her female friend before smirking. "Says the one holding hands with a vampire."

The pair exchanged an amused look – I was too distracted by my own thoughts to know what was going on -, just as we entered the classroom. Our eyes settled on… Damon?

What the hell was he doing there?

He flashed us a smile, as if we were just another group of students walking into HIS classroom before speaking.

"Come on, let's get started, grab seats, push the desks back and let's make a circle."

After what had happened merely a week ago I was paranoid, but everyone who had a little bit of sanity in them knew that Damon being here was NOT a good thing. Everyone had started moving, arranging chairs and pushing the tables back. Damon was moving some papers around on the desk – probably not even his papers – and I was too stunned to move. He glanced up at me without moving his head and a shadow of a smirk crossed his features. I blinked and it was gone as soon as it appeared. I could have imagined it. I felt something – someone – tugging at my arm. It was Elena.

"Stefan, come on, grab a chair."

With a frown I obeyed, taking the last empty space between Elena and this kid named Alec. He was on my football team. On Elena's left sat Bonnie, followed by Caroline. Something about girls' solidarity I guess. The rest of the girls surrounded Damon. No, literally. There were no boys sitting on either side of Damon (he was sitting on a desk). Each girl had her eyes glued to him and he was enjoying the attention. It annoyed me. Those girls annoyed me. I had the sudden urge to snap at them, something about having already been there and done that, but I had no desire to embarrass myself.

"Alright, class. Settle down." Damon's voice held authority and it brought back the memory of… that night. Although he was quite drunk he was VERY dominant, but then again when was Damon Salvatore NOT dominant? Before I could get turned on, I shoved the thoughts to the back of my mind.

Naturally the whole class went quiet when Damon spoke. All their eyes were on him. Elena seemed to accept the fact that Damon was there way too easily. I leaned in and whispered. "What do you think he's doing here?"

Maybe she knew? After all, Damon liked her. He could have told her about his plans. I haven't seen him for more than 5 minutes for a whole week. God knows what he got up to. Elena shrugged. "He was probably bored of being stuck at home and decided to spice things up in his own way."

She didn't seem worried, but it was another thing that struck me. He was bored of being stuck at home? So he hasn't visited her in the past week. A smile tugged at my lips before I could stop myself. I didn't even know why that fact was so important to me. I glanced up at Damon. I needed to figure out why he was here, but something told me that I wouldn't have to wait long for the answer.

"Let's be real. Most, if not all, of you already had their first time. You know the ropes and what goes where. So let's take a different approach."

I had a very bad feeling about that 'different approach' mostly because as Damon's eyes kept travelling around the group they kept lingering on me. Or maybe it was my paranoia. I couldn't be sure.

Elena was whispering something to Bonnie and Caroline, the pair laughed. I REALLY was getting paranoid. What could they be possibly laughing about? Obviously some girly stuff. It has nothing to do with you, Stefan, so quit thinking the world revolves around you, jackass.

"Why don't we share our experiences?" The girls which were sighing and fluttering their eyelashes at Damon like they were butterfly wings, suddenly let out a squeal. One of them, the leader of their 'group', I believe, spoke up.

"Oh, SIIIR, why don't you share some of your experiences with us? I'm SURE you're WAAY more experienced than ANY of us."

If I wasn't so absorbed in glaring at the girl I might have noticed Damon glancing over at me, barely paying attention to the girl. She wasn't even TRYING to hide the fact that she was onto him. In actual fact, I was pretty sure that she'd be willing to demonstrate various Kamasutra positions to the class, as long as Damon was her partner. She disgusted me.

"Well, actually, I planned on picking a random person to start us off. Let's leave the best for last." And he winked at the girl. He WINKED at her. She couldn't be older than 17!

"Stefan, are you alright?" I heard Elena's concerned voice, and her hand tugging at my arm. I realized I had been openly glaring at the girl, giving her what was possibly the dirtiest look I could muster. Immediately I looked away, and slouched down in my chair, discouraged.

"I'm fine."

And then, the worst possible thing that could have happened… happened.

"Ah, Stefan. Why don't you start us off? Tell us about your first sexual experience." I realized my face was quickly turning red, as everyone's eyes landed on me, Damon's included. His gaze was a hundred times more intense than anyone else's. My palms were sweaty, and I really didn't feel well at all. What was he playing at? I definitely remembered my first sexual experience. Damn, how could I EVER forget that? It was a… good memory. At least, back then Damon wasn't such a dick. I swallowed hard, trying to meet my older brother's gaze.

"I… I'm not comfortable with speaking about it." I stuttered out, knowing fully well that this was SO not the end of it. I was pretty sure that I was going against Damon's plans and that never ended well for anyone. What if his punishment was something like what happened last week? I wouldn't mind that… Perhaps I SHOULD go against his plans… NO. Stefan, cop on. Right next to you is sitting the WOMAN you love, Elena. And right in front of you sits that dick that you call your brother who is trying to humiliate you right now. Damon KNEW what my first sexual experience was, which meant… - I looked up again, and his eyes met mine, a smirk was etched on his lips - …that he was thinking about it too. Strangely enough the thought turned me on…

What if, for once, I did something he doesn't expect me to do? What if… instead of going against him, I'll go with him on this one?

"It's alright. Nothing leaves this room, right everyone?" Damon looked around, his eyebrow raised, not the most pleasant look on his face. Everyone began nodding and voicing their agreements. Time to play, Damon.

I sighed dramatically. "Well… fine."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon shift somewhat uncomfortably – taken off guard – on his desk, before leaning forward. I glanced up at him and locked my eyes on his. I might as well do this properly.

* * *

**DPOV.**

What? Surrendering to my wishes so willingly and without putting up much of a fight? I narrowed my eyes, locking them on Stefan. Maybe this whole being in love with me thing was getting to his head. I wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad thing.

One thing I was certain about. I didn't like this new confidence he had seemed to gather, which was now lurking within the depths of his green eyes. I didn't like it one bit. He was supposed to be shattered, broken, frustrated, and angry. He didn't seem to be any of those at that particular moment.

I folded my arms over my chest, and leaned back. This ought to be interesting. I wondered just how he was going to go about explaining his first time. Me, I remembered it perfectly well.

Mostly because it gave me some sort of a thrill back then. It was the idea of father coming back at any minute and going absolutely crazy if he caught us. What can I say? I enjoyed making him mad. I don't think it made me a bad son. I just wanted to go my own way, and he never supported that. No wonder he ended up getting killed. Fool.

But that wasn't the only reason why it was significant. Back then I was trying to teach Stefan the ropes, which meant he was topping. Sure, he might have been sloppy and embarrassed at the beginning but I am positive he ended up enjoying himself more than he would admit.

I wasn't embarrassed about it. He knew that there was no chance in hell I'd let him top now. I was still a perfectly straight male. Just because I decided to fuck my little brother now and then didn't make me gay.

'Sides it's all part of a plan. It's not like I enjoy it… Okay, let's be honest. I do enjoy bringing him down, and hearing the moans that escape his mouth against his own will. It is glorious.

What can I say? I'm a pretty twisted guy.

"Well, Stefan, why don't you start out by telling us the backstory? How did it happen? Why? Was it your longtime partner or a random hook up?"

I caught a glimpse of panic that appeared in Stefan's eyes for a fleeting moment. Smirking, I congratulated myself on the fact that I was still unpredictable. It was like playing cat and mouse. I was the cat, obviously, but for the game to work Stefan needed to be a mouse and in moments like this I was assured that he was perfect for the role. Clearly he was taken off guard. Haven't thought that far, have you brother?

"Umm…"

That's it, struggle for an answer. Writhe under the intensity of my gaze, and remember every single detail of our first sexual encounter. Remember how you took me from behind on my own bed? Remember how embarrassed you were about it, to the point where I had to reassure you every second? Remember how I had to demonstrate it for you? Remember how I moaned your name, how you snuck out ashamed but satisfied afterwards? Savor it, I will never be this nice or smooth with you again.

"Come on, don't be ashamed." I encouraged, my voice full of menace. There was this one thing I was curious about.

Whether Stefan would mention it was me or not. I didn't particularly care. What I knew and what he didn't was that I could compel all these people to forget he mentioned me at all. The whole vervain plan had been completely genius.

* * *

**SPOV.**

He was tormenting me. He knew exactly just what was going through my mind, I knew it. All it took was one glance at him to know. And those questions. It's as if he were trying to get me to say just exactly what happened during my first sexual experience, but that would mean mentioning him. Didn't he care about his reputation at all? All these people would…

Damn. I had nearly forgotten about Elena. Well, if she heard me say that Damon had been my first I might as well just break up with her. What would she THINK? I'm pretty sure her opinion of me would drop considerably, and then I'd hit rock bottom. And stay there. Forever.

How much could I say? How much SHOULD I say? I found no answer in Damon's eyes.

I hadn't let myself linger on the memory. It was still vivid in my mind if I wished to bring it forward, but I wasn't sure I wanted to, but now that it was the subject of all of this, it seemed inevitable.

The image of my brother, on all fours, in front of me, on his bed, looking back at me with his blue eyes, instructing me. My breath caught in my throat momentarily. That turned me on more than it should and as Damon noticed the look in my eyes, he seemed to be all but cheering for this turn of events. What to do, what to do? Think, Stefan, think.

"It was… the best…"

And here was Damon again, leaning forward, with his arms folded over his chest, staring intently at me. I met his gaze, just as keenly and spoke up. "…sex I've ever had."

_Ride Daddy Ride_

_Ride out the tide_

_I'd rather die_

_Than hear goodbye_

_And watch you go_

_Go Go Go_

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? What about the POV? GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK. _

_LOVE. 3 _


End file.
